growing_up_fisherfandomcom-20200214-history
Show
If you are new to the show, than this article is basically an intro of the characters and the basis of the show. WARNING: If you have not seen any episodes, then this may be a SPOILER to some of them. Meet the Characters! There are other more in depth articles on the characters, but this is just basic rundown. The Dad: Melvin Fisher. In case you haven't noticed, he's blind. He went blind when he was twelve, and has been functoning ever since. He went to law school blind, and commonly says thet to get his kids to try harder of to prove to them that he can do something. He actually hid the fact that he was blind from some of his associates because he didn't want anyone's pity. However, he is still able to sucessfully run a law firm with 38 employees. He is proud of his children, and bonds with Henry most commonly. Despite his blindness, he can still do most of the things that normal people can do. He recently got divorced from his wife, Joyce, but still loves his family. He is not very trusting. (Played by J. K. Simmons) The Mom: Joyce Fisher. Although she is in her 30's, she is basically an inner teen. She tries to look, act, and basically be a teenager. She is most closely bonded with her daughter, Katie. Joyce doesn't think things through and her interactions with the world around her is strange and sometimes she doesn't get it. She is trying to understand herself most of all so she is "kind of a mess", said one of her dates. (Played by Jenna Elfman) The Son: Henry Fisher. He is in sixth grade and has a good friend, Runyen. He tries to act cool like Runyen, mostly because he tries to impress girls. In the second episoed, he tries to impress "cupcake girl", a girl he liked who works at a local cupcake shop. He mistaked her as his girlfriend, when she really just wanted to be his babysitter. His longstanding crush or "the girl of my dreams" as he put it, is Jenny, a cute girl who he totally likes and goes to lengths to get noticed by her. At the end of the third episode, Mel said outloud that he knew of a way that he could subdly tell Jenny how muched he liked her, not knowing that Jenny was in the same hallway. Henry helped get his dad an apartment, an they are friends with each other, similiar to the relationship of katie and Joyce. Henry was also Mels first "guide dog". Runyen, Henry's best friend, helps Henry with girls and his looks. Their friendship has evolved to sleeping over with each other. (Played by Eli Baker) The Daughter: Katie Fisher. She is around 16 and is a teenager who likes boys and is responsible. She tries to be independent. Katie and Joyce are friends, but Katie doesn't like is when Joyce intrudes on her love life. Because of the relationship that Katie and Joyce have they tend to make decisions that benefit each other and tend to defend each other. She wants her parents to trust her more and is upset when they don't. (Played by Ava Deluca-Verley) The Best Friend: Runyen. He and Henry have been friends for 2 years. He likes being cool and has clothes and headphones that do that. He likes the chaos in Henry's family and Henry likes the order in Runyen's family. Runyen moved from Korea and his family owns a doughnut shop. (Played by Lance Lim) The Guide Dog: Elvis. Elvis is a guide dog that is owned by Melvin Fisher. The dog has $40,000 of training, and everyone likes him. Mel has learned to trust him. (Played by Payton) The Narrator: Henry looking back. The narrator is just of a reflection of Henry looking back on his childhood, which gives lots of depth to the story. (Played by Jason Bateman) Minor Characters The Crush: Jenny. Jenny is liked by Henry and she knows that Henry likes her a lot. The Uncle: Glen. Glen helped Mel at law school and helped Mel act like he is sighted. What is the Show About? "Growing Up Fisher" is a comedy about a family who has divorced parents and is still trying to go along. The show is based off of the real life of the creator, D. J. Nash. The family has two different homes, one where Mel and Elvis live, and one where Joyce, Katie, and Henry live. Jenny lives at the apartment where Mel lives. As a result, Henry spends a lot of time there. In the pilot episode, Henry finds Mel the apartment. Since then many adentures have come across the Fishers. The best way to sum up the show so far is to say that it's about the family trying to find itself and becoming slightly closer. If you really want to know what the show is about you have to watch it, you will like it. It was created by D.J. Nash. The show is on NBC.